Un commentaire et six ans plus tard
by Solealuna d'Emeraude
Summary: Sarah d'Emeraude et Solealuna vous racontent une histoire... Une histoire plutôt hors du commun, qui commença sur Fanfiction il y a près de six ans.
**Bonjour à tous !**

Alors non, ceci n'est pas une fanfiction Castle, malheureusement. Mais Solealuna et moi, Sarah d'Emeraude, aimerions vous raconter une merveilleuse histoire qui s'est déroulée sur ce site, et ce fandom précis il y a maintenant presque 6 ans. Si vous avez le courage de lire ces lignes, vous y trouverez de l'espoir, une bonne dose d'amitié et surtout, si vous aussi vous avez du mal à faire accepter votre côté « fan » à vos proches ou connaissances de collège/lycée… et bien ceci est pour vous. Ne lâchez pas prise, ne désespérez pas, et surtout… vous n'êtes pas seul !

Si quelques un d'entre vous nous connaissent, nous sommes Sarah et Luna, nous avons le même âge (à 3 semaines près) et nous avons écrit i ans environ pas mal de fanfictions sur Castle, que ce soit toutes seules de notre côté ou ensemble en collaboration, et elles sont publiées sur ce site.

Mais notre message aujourd'hui ne concerne pas ces fanfictions, mais bien nous, ou du moins notre relation. Nous nous sommes rencontrées grâce à l'écriture, alors que nous n'étions qu'au lycée (mon dieu, les souvenirs !).

Nous n'avions rien en commun à part notre amour pour Castle, Sarah vivant à Paris et Luna en Corse. Nous avons vite commencé à discuter, et à nous trouver des points communs, des séries que nous aimions toutes les deux en dehors de Castle, des films et livres… etc. Bientôt, nous nous sommes échangé les Facebook, les numéros de téléphone et même les Msn (j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler comme une vieille là…).

Malgré tout cela et ce monde que nous aimons tous, celui des fanfictions, des live tweets sur twitter et même des journées marathon de série (oui oui, on sait que vous en faites vous aussi…), la vie au lycée n'est pas la même que sur internet, et le monde réel peut être cruel, et même sacrément salaud. Si certains d'entre vous, qui lisez ces lignes et qui subissez moqueries ou même solitude au collège ou au lycée à cause de votre passion, dites vous que vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Nous l'étions aussi. Et tout finit par s'arranger un jour, si vous y croyez assez fort.

Nous avons grandi, passé notre bac, l'avons obtenu avec la même mention et la même note (quand je vous dit que nous avons énormément de points commun !) et sommes allées à la fac. Luna a opté pour une fac d'art audiovisuel, et Sarah pour une fac d'Anglais-Histoire.

Grâce à la fac, nous avons rencontré plein de gens formidables, et croyez-nous, il y a bien plus de fangirls dans les couloirs de fac que ce que l'on pense ! Sarah a même rencontré dans une de ses classes une fille qu'elle suivait sur Tumblr, c'est pour vous dire…

Quoi qu'il en soit, notre première année de fac s'est passée, et nous arrivons à ce pourquoi nous écrivons ce message en premier lieu. Présentement, j'écris, moi Sarah, ce message alors que Luna est à mes côtés, perdue dans son épisode de the Walking Dead. Luna a décidé de faire sa seconde année de fac à Paris, en prenant une chambre étudiant. Etant restée sur Paris depuis le début, je la vois à présent tout le temps.

Luna vit à peu près 4 jours par semaine chez moi, parfois plus. Cette année, nous avons eu la folle idée de faire des conventions (vous savez, pour rencontrer vos acteurs préférés, faire des photos, etc…) toutes les deux. En Avril, nous allons faire la HobbitCon à Bonn en Allemagne, où nous allons rencontrer les acteurs du Hobbit, ainsi que passer une petite semaine dans le pays entre fangirls. En Mai, nous allons à Birmingham, voir les acteurs de Supernatural lors de la Asylum 16.

Ma famille a l'habitude de voir Luna débarquer tout le temps à la maison, on a même nos petites habitudes et on se pique même des fringues (enfin je pique à Luna surtout haha !). Depuis qu'on a une carte UGC illimité, on passe même des journées entières à regarder des films (bien ou moins bien) et se faire des sushis le soir. Vous l'aurez compris, de vrai partner in crime, le Castle à ma Beckett, etc.

Si nous vous racontons tout cela aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous avons toutes les deux personnellement vécu des moments assez difficile, que ce soit au collège ou au lycée, car nous étions fans de choses et que les autres ne comprenaient pas tellement. Ce message est principalement pour vous dire que si vous vous reconnaissez un tant soit peu dans ces lignes, n'abandonnez pas et ne laissez pas les autres vous humilier. Car être fan est quelque chose de merveilleux qui vous permet de rencontrer des gens formidables, et de passer des super moments que vous n'oublierez pas, et auxquels vous repenserez avec le sourire lorsque vous aurez une famille ou une vie à vous dans quelques années.

Si jamais vous avez envie de parler de quoi que ce soit, ou même de nous faire un petit coucou, nous sommes **LunaLCDeville** / **MysteryWriter_** sur twitter (ajoutez le arobase devant le nom, le site ne prend pas les URL), vous pouvez aussi nous retrouver sur d'autres fandoms car nous n'écrivons plus sur Castle mais nous sommes toujours en activité sur Fanfiction.

Voilà, si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici, on vous souhaite une bonne journée et un gros câlin de fandom.

Et comme dirait Jared Padalecki, l'interprète de Sam Winchester dans Supernatural : « Always keep fighting ! » :)

Sarah & Luna.


End file.
